guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowed Souls
Story One dark and stormy night, two adventurers began what would become one of their greatest accomplishments in the world on Dofus. Tired, they were, of all the inactive, and shameless guilds they had been in. On that day, Keita and -Astarael-, the two founders of Shadowed Souls began their long journey into stardom within Dofus. ---Keita---, the ancient Xelor, and -Astarael-, a devoted Eni set out their journey to create the guild worthy of the serious players time. They strove to make a fun, entertaining guild that serious players could enjoy with all the comforts of friendship. And so Shadowed Souls was born. History - As written by -Astarael- It all began with me and Keita. Everything usually does. We really were tired of all the lame inactive guilds out there, and by chance, Keita had some extra cash laying around to buy a guildogem (mind you, guildogems were pretty expensive in those days). So we started Shadowed Souls. We tried to come up with a few names before Shadowed Souls, but in the end, it just seemed to fit. So there we were, two noobs with our very own guild. Now, as we progressed, we recruited one little level 60 Iop named Lixtorian (Lix for short). There wasn't anything special about him really, he was like most other people I had recruited in those days, but there was something about him. He really started taking a genuine interest in the guild. He started to support it. Then there came a time where I had to leave Dofus. Keita has had a spurt of inactivity, and I needed someone to take care of it while I was away. Lix stepped up. I wasn't sure about it, but I made him a co-leader anyways, and went off to do my own thing. I checked back in, and to my genuine surprise, the guild was thriving. So time passed, and by chance I got back into Dofus again. Now we're a guild that I couldn't be more proud of, the three leaders all playing major roles in the advancement of Shadowed Souls, and we're working our way to a respectful state within the realm of guilds in Dofus. I hope whoever you are, as you're reading this, finds yourself wanting to become something of the same thing, and at least considering to try to be, and joins us. We'll be sure to welcome you, and it's going to be a great ride. Months later... Well we're back again. We disbanded for a while when I left to go play World of Warcraft. Finally, though, I missed my friends in Dofus too much to stay away though. Keita has stopped playing at the time of this little essay, and Lixtorian has left to return to Turquoise Dofus Hunters. I currently lead with three separate accounts. -Astarael-, ---Keita---, and my newest account, Void-Reaver, a Feca! Hope you all enjoy the history so far, and are looking forward to joining! SS4LIFE! :::::::::::::::::::::- Astarael Important People * Name: Keita * Class: Xelor * Position: Leader * Allignment: Bontarian ---Keita--- is generally the most laid back of the tri-leadership, even to the point where he can get a little lax in his duties. ---Keita--- is the most carefree of the three, and loves to just have fun. A very generous person, he sometimes goes above and beyond to help his friends and guildmates. * Name: -Astarael- * Class: Eniripsa * Position: Leader * Allignment: Bontarian What am I like, you ask? Well. Incredibly handsome, a hit with the ladies, and I heft a pretty large wand to boot! *winks* I like long walks on the beach, and moonlit dinners. The proper way to address me would be something along the lines of "Oh your most sexy worshipfulness" or something. I have been known to smite an overzealous cretin when crossed. * Name: Lixtorian * Class: Iop * Position: Former Leader * Allignment: Bontarian If there had to be a strong, silent type in the guild, it would definitely be Lixtorian. He's a great guy with a good sense of humor, but knows when the rules have to be followed. If ---Keita--- is the liberal one, and -Astarael- is the conservative, Lixtorian is absolutely the moderate. A powerful character and a great personality make Lixtorian an natural favorite among the members. Lixtorian eventually left for Turquoise Dofus Hunters when Shadowed Souls disbanded. ---- * We're a friendly, donation-based guild currently of 60+. * We run dungeons daily, and you're almost always free to join! * We're a chatty bunch, so you'll never be bored, even if you're grinding! Rules * Respect other guild members. * Keep exp percent above 5%. Requirements To Join Level 60+, and must be fluent in English Rights + Ranking System Rights- :Perceptor Rights - 40k exp. donated or level 120 :Paddock Item Access - 30k exp. donated or level 110 :Paddock Access - 20k exp. donated or level 100 :Invite and Exp. Rights - Free upon joining. Ranks- Please note that all ranks are subject to change as the guild progresses. 1. Leader: Unable to be obtained. 2. Second in Command: Leader selected. +All 3. Treasurer: Upper half of the top 10 Donators. +None 4. Protector: Lower half of the top 10 Donators. +None 5. Craftsman: 150k exp. Level 120. +None 6. Reservist: Level 120. +Perceptor rights 7. Servant: 150k exp. No level requirement. +None 8. Guard: 100k exp. Level 110. +None 9. Scout: Level 110. +Item access 10. Spy: 100k exp. No level requirement. +None 11. Diplomat: 70k exp. Level 100. +None 12. Secretary : Level 100. +Paddock 13. Pet Killer: 70k exp. No level requirement. +None 14. Traitor: 50k exp required. Level 90. +None 15. Poacher: Level 90. +None 16. Treasure Hunter: 50k exp. No level requirement. +None 17. Thief: 40k exp. Level 80. +Perceptor rights 18. Initiate: Level 80. +None 19. Murderer: 40k exp. No level Requirement. +Perceptor rights 20. Governer: Miniature Leader Figure. (co-)Leader selected. +Donation Dependant 21. Muse: To be decided. 22. Counselor: 30k exp. Level 70. +Item access 23. Chosen one: Level 70. +None 24. Guide: 30k exp. No level requirement. +Item access 25. Mentor: 20k exp. Level 60. +Paddock 26. Recruiting Officer: ??k exp. No level requirement. (co-)Leader selected. +Donation Dependant 27. Breeder: 20k exp. No level requirement. +Paddock 28. Merchant: 10k exp. No level requirement. +None 29. Apprentice: 1k exp. No level requirement. +None 30. On Trial: No exp. No level requirement. Required +10% donation. +Invite + Xp 31. Torturer: To be decided. ~ 32. Deserter: Inactive, loyal member. 10+ days since last login. -All 33. Nuisance: Repeated fighting in the guild, general sourness. -All 34. Penitent: Punishment rank of Leader. -All 35. Mascot: To be decided. ~ Extra * Please PM -Astarael-, ---Keita--- or Void-Reaver for any questions concerning the joining of our guild. * We're always looking for new paddocks and houses, so if you happen to come across this page and want to sell, please, PM -Astarael- for prices!